Decaf Coffee
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Holding back a secret crush on Akira, Shirashi has always done whatever he could to make her happy. But when Akira is finally fed up with him, Shirashi will have to pray for the real Akira to let him keep his job...and who he loves. Shirakira. ONESHOT.


"No, no, NO!" Slamming her fists down on the table, the cup of coffee shook. Shirashi had to hold it in place himself to keep it from spilling. The pink haired girl glared coldly at him with fire in her eyes.

"I've had it up to here, Shirashi, but…UGH! You little insect, you're…you're…an idiot! A moron! A disgrace to all of Japan and the watchers of Lucky Channel!"

Shirashi bowed. "But Akira, you fired me two weeks ago! I'm your servant now, how can I still be a disgrace to-"

Akira grabbed Shirashi's shirt collar and brought him down to his knees, eye level with her, who was currently sitting in her chair at her desk. "LOOK. The Lucky Channel viewers don't turn on that T.V. every night to see you. They want to see me, the happy, always awesome, insanely adorable Akira. I am FETISH FUEL. And you provide…"

Shirashi sighed. "I provide the fuel for the fuel."

Akira picked up the small cup of coffee and raised it above Shirashi's head before overturning it, the coffee running through his hair before dripping onto his shirt, staining it for eternity. Akira pointed her finger towards the kitchen.

"Then you WILL get me another coffee, you WILL get me a large, and you WILL get me decaf!!!"

Shirashi trudged without hope to the kitchen as Akira fixed her hair in the mirror. Once inside, he slumped to the floor. It wasn't his fault he'd been fired; Akira was all too enticing. And not just to her viewers.

Sooner or later he'd have to face the truth: Shirashi Minoru was hopelessly in love with Akira. True, he'd known this for quite some time. He'd been able to hide it all the while, too. However, his actions became increasingly confused, and before he knew it, it was hard to even look Akira in the eye. It had cost him his job, and his respect from everyone. Including Akira.

Shirashi picked himself up off the floor and began to pour coffee beans into Akira's instant coffee maker. She had said it herself, "Stars like me don't have enough time or patience to drink coffee made by the lower classmen." His thoughts mixed with his automatic motions in preparing her coffee. At this rate he'd be fired soon anyway.

He hadn't said anything to Akira, but he'd overheard her tell her director to fire him that exact day. His job would be over tomorrow morning. Shirashi felt as though his heart had torn in two when he heard the news, but it was more the fact that Akira was being torn away from him than that he was losing his job.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize the coffee was finished until he'd accidentally spilled a hot drop onto his hand. He wiped the drop off with a rag and began to mix the coffee well with a spoon; Akira hated when people didn't mix her coffee thoroughly and bits of ungrounded coffee beans rose to the surface, half-choking her when she went to drink.

_Well, the job wasn't all bad, _Shirashi thought to himself, trying to flood himself with optimism. _I learned discipline. But more importantly, I learned Akira inside and out. Her preferences, her likes and dislikes, everything from which shoe she puts on first to what movies she likes. _

As Shirashi went to open the door leading from the kitchen to the main studio, he stopped, his hand hovering over the doorknob. _When I go out there…Akira will probably say it. She'll let me go…and I'll only ever say her face on T.V._

Shirashi took a deep breath and opened the door, closing it quietly behind him. Akira motioned him over to her, gesturing for him to sit. She snatched the cup of hot coffee out of his hand without spilling a single drop; something Shirashi knew only Akira was capable of.

"Shirashi…the director and I agreed it'd be best if…if we let you go."

Shirashi was speechless. Akira had said that so calmly. He could've expected anything but that.

"So…listen. We'll get your last check ready, and someone can help you pack your stuff, and…you'll be out by tomorrow. What do you say?"

Shirashi blushed. "Y-you're asking m-me???"

Seeing the look of hope on Shirashi's face, Akira quickly looked away. "Don't get any ideas! I'm just saying…I…well, servants are scarce these days, and…I..err…"

Akira's face felt hot. "Y-you can stay if you really want, but I'll still be a bitch to you."

Shirashi's face lit up. "AKIRA!!! YOU'RE SO SWEET!" Shirashi embraced the girl tightly. Akira squirmed, but gave in and let the boy enjoy himself.

"HEY! Don't get too excited! You forgot to put creamer in my coffee." She thrust the coffee cup back in his direction. He bowed.

"Yes ma'am! Right away! Would you like any sugar?"

Akira stood up and smiled at him. Very quickly, hoping no one could see, she gave Shirashi a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out of the room. "I've got enough of that, sweet cheeks!"

Shirashi blushed brightly, feelings welling up inside him. He felt his cheek where he had been kissed…there wasn't a drop of coffee on it. He smiled.

_Some things only Akira can do…_


End file.
